People Like Us
by ScorchedXxXRoses
Summary: How he even began to deserve her he will never discern, but she feels the same. As if they were each other's missing pieces-Oneshots pertaining mostly towards ShunxAlice with others along the sidelines.


**Hello everyone! I haven't posted a story on here for a **_**really**_** long time, and I figured it was time to do so again. **

**This is kind of a new direction for me. I've been a major Shulie supporter on here for the longest time, even going as far as to say that there was no better pairing, but after reading every single ShunxAlice fanfiction this site has to offer, I realized that I needed to broaden my horizons.**

**So this is what my mind has conjured! This fanfic is going to hold multiple oneshots centered around Shun's married life (maybe even a few flashbacks), as there aren't many for the years after they saved the world countless times.**

**Also, I would like to pretend that Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge never occurred, because I honestly did not enjoy those seasons. So if you see no relations to either of those seasons, you now know why. **

**2****nd**** Also, each oneshot will most likely be inspired by a song (good songs, mind you.) so I will put a dedication for each one so you can listen to it while you read. **

**3****rd**** Also, I created their children (that sounds weird, haha xD) and they were obviously not in the show, so don't be all "Um, you're really stupid. Alice and Shun (Dan and Runo) never got married and they didn't have kids—loser." You'll be the stupid one if you say that, because I KNOW. And yes, Dan and Runo will be in this (married, of course) along with multiple other characters from the first TWO seasons (The only enjoyable ones). So, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of its characters—only the ones I made up for the sake of this story.**_

_**Song of Inspiration**__**(Good title, yeh? xD I need sleep): **_

_~Wake Me Up, When September Ends~ by Greenday__** (I do not own this song or the band. Such a shame.)**_

ENJOY :)

_**Chapter title:**__** Wake Me Up**_

_Don't you miss it?_

Shun sighed and gripped the balcony railing in front of him. It was a valid question, really. Seemingly innocent, but with an underlying meaning that had been haunting his conscience for a week.

He hadn't really given it a thought in the last four years—long since moving on from that state of mind—or so he believed. It was wonderful, actually, not running around in some form of Ventus-hero garb and saving the world alongside his friends. All of that weight on your shoulders could get exhausting after a while, especially with Dan constantly jumping into random portals without a second thought as to how his friends would react.

There were many _technicalities_ he missed. Mainly Skyruss. He thought about her everyday—she was his voice of reason for so many years after all. A substitute mother, if you would. Skyruss cared for him when his grandfather practically isolated him from the world, and at that time there _was_ no living without her.

She wouldn't want him musing over her departure, though, so he learned to cope.

Then Alice moved into the picture—changing everything. They started dating sometime after New Vestroia. Shun doesn't know how he managed to live without her.

She encompassed one major similarity: living without her parents and being raised by her grandfather. So, in other words, spending most of her days alone. Likewise to him as well, she enjoyed just laying beneath the stars or heated rays from the sun and simply _thinking_. About life, people, meanings…

How he even began to deserve her he will never discern, but she feels the same. As if they were each other's missing pieces.

They have been married for about a year now and they all ready have a beautiful baby girl. He was on cloud nine—weightless even, with everything that he had wanted: a beautiful wife and a child.

Then Marucho came for a visit.

They threw a get together for him at Dan's house and invited _everyone_. It was a special occasion after all, since he had spent the last nine months or so in Vestroia.

Marucho would not let go. To him there was nothing better than Vestroia and the Bakugan.

At one point during the party, Marucho cornered Shun and Dan. He started pestering them—questioning their decision to stay on earth and not communicated with the Bakugan even when they were in need of help. Then he went so far as to beg them to return with him.

Dan had shaken his head, but didn't say anything.

Shun had been angry.

"I have a wife and child Marucho, I can't just ditch them whenever I want to save Vestroia."

Marucho was pissed at their reaction, to say the least.

"Do you not care about them anymore? I thought you loved Skyruss! And Dan, you and Drago were inseparable!"

Dan sighed and shook his head again. He had a wife and baby as well, he couldn't leave them.

"Dan and I don't have to go there anymore Marucho—and we _can't_. Drago and Skyruss would understand that. There are plenty of others who help you and many more who would be over joyed to lend a hand."

Marucho glared at them after their multiple rejections, but then he looked Shun in the eyes, sadness relaying in them, and asked:

"_Don't you miss it?"_

The party ended soon after that.

A week had passed since the homecoming—or, more so, the day Shun couldn't give Marucho a straight answer.

Was there a _right_ answer?

If he said no, it would be like saying he didn't want to see Skyruss again.

If he said yes, it would be like saying the life he had now wasn't enough.

So here he stands. Outside in the cold, gazing up and into the stars. Just _thinking_. Debating. Musing. _Trying_ to understand.

"Shun?"

_Yes._

Shun turned to look at the figure in the doorway, shivering slightly as a small breeze swept past him. A lovely smile was painted across his wife's lips as her eyes bore into his own.

"Dinner is ready!" she chirped enthusiastically.

_No._

He grinned in her direction, "All right, I'll be in, give me a second."

_Yes and no._

Turning back to the stars he relayed a sad smile.

Yes, he missed it.

He made his way inside. Happy giggling met his ears and a wonderful smell wafted throughout the kitchen.

"Papa!"

_But, somewhere inside of him, he knew it wouldn't last._

"Mikada, stop throwing your food!" Alice chastised lightly, a smile still filling her expression as she wiped broth off of the floor.

_They couldn't be heroes forever, and besides—_

He grabbed a clean rag and sat down, wiping his daughter's messy face.

_He would never trade this for anything._

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! **_

_**Please like, comment, etc(… is there anything else you can do? Haha) and tell me what you think! Plus, if you liked it (or didn't, either way is fine with me) send me a PM and let's have a chat, I would love to get to know all of you who still read Bakugan Fanfiction! (I REFUSE TO LET IT DIE! THIS IS PART OF MY CHILDHOOD!)**_

_**Also, I would love suggestions! I have a lot of these oneshots all ready written, but I wouldn't mind fulfilling some of your fantasies as well, so give me a shout!**_

_**~Roses**_


End file.
